


客座教授

by Bao_yh305



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bao_yh305/pseuds/Bao_yh305
Summary: 每年魔法部都会派几个职员作为客座教授回霍格沃茨教授一段时间。





	客座教授

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing belongs to me～

Newt突然停下脚步，走在他后面的几个女生撞到了他。  
“对不起对不起…..”女生快速地转头道了歉，继续和女伴继续刚才的话题，  
“那个客座教师，Scamander教授，真的太帅了！！！他的身材一定是被天使吻过！我的老天九头身七头是腿的巫师真的存在！”  
“你们注意到他的皮肤了么！！天啊！吹弹可破这个词简直就是为他所造的！我敢保证那张天神般的脸上的稀松的雀斑是星星洒下的痕迹！”  
Newt转身向客座教授宿舍跑去，身边人的谈话声不断传入他的耳朵。  
“如果帅气可以换做能力，那样就能解释为何他年纪轻轻就能成为首席傲罗！还作为固定人选，每年来Hogwarts做一段时间的客座教授！”  
“我敢肯定！他的嗓子一定是被天使吻过！”  
……  
他越跑越快。

Theseus一打开房门就被冲进房间的人抱了满怀，甚至没来得及说一句话就被人剥夺了说话的能力，被人强压在门旁半高的鞋柜上吻的感受可不好受。Theseus挪动身体，让自己完全坐在鞋柜上，身后靠着墙，他被弟弟粗暴地吻着，他感觉到后脑勺传来的些许疼痛。  
“Newt？发生了什么？”Theseus努力推开弟弟。  
“Petrificus Totalus.”Newt一只手将魔杖放回校服内侧的口袋，校袍隐藏了他胯部的凸起，另一只手上的动作也没有停下，他粗暴地扯开兄长的马甲和衬衫，脱下他的裤子，疲软的阴茎暴露在空气中，他架起Theseus的两条腿使那处隐秘的穴口显露在空气中，他将两根手指生硬地插入穴口。  
没有润滑，没有前戏，异物直接的入侵让Theseus感到了近乎撕裂的痛楚，受制于石化咒，他甚至不能动一动，只能任凭Newt动作。  
然而这毕竟不是第一次了，两根手指在身下无规则的搅动时不时擦过那个凸起的腺体，给Theseus带来一丝丝细微的快感，身体的运动不能使得这些快感逐渐堆积得比平时更快，他听到Newt在耳边说着什么，所剩不多的理智让他意识到了Newt失常的原因，同时也让他意识到一个更重大的问题。

作为一个人气颇高的客座教授，Theseus在校教书期间向来深受爱戴，这种爱戴尤其体现在女生身上。  
“Scamander教授，你在么？我们有几个问题想请教您。”

“你看，Scamander教授，你是那么受欢迎，你想知道多少人想像我这样上你么？”Newt加快了手上的动作，另一只手拿出魔杖解除了Theseus身上的石化咒后撸动着他半勃的阴茎。  
Theseus用尽全部自制力控制自己，他用一种近乎正常的声音温和地告诉门口翘首以待的女学生们让她们离开，在说出第一个词时，一个更大的物什取代了手指进入了他的身体，更大的刺激让他险些从鞋柜上跌落，避免了事情走向更加不可控的方向。  
“多么温柔啊，你知道他们是怎样称赞这样的温柔的么……”Newt将哥哥的双腿架到肩膀上，身下抽插的动作越发的大了起来，整根抽出整根没入的动作但却能次次擦过那个敏感点，堆积的快感井喷着让Theseus发出压抑的呻吟。  
10月的Hogwarts正是阳光最好的时候，尤其在这样一个阳光明媚的午后，如果有人在二楼的高度从侧面看教授宿舍，一定能清晰地看到室内荒淫的情形，年轻的弟弟将哥哥禁锢在鞋架上，他甚至没有脱下自己的校袍，而人前严肃而令人尊敬爱戴的客座教授双手环着自己的恋人，双脚搁在恋人的肩膀上，他微微张着嘴，学生们口中“如同阿波罗般俊美的脸庞”上满是隐忍，只有轻微的喘息和是不是涌出前液的贴近小腹的阴茎表露着他的情动，他那双深邃的蔚蓝色的眼睛望着与自己血脉相连的一模一样的另一双眼睛。  
“I'm yours，Newt.”  
Theseus抱紧自己的弟弟，和他一起迎接高潮。


End file.
